A Christmas to remember
by Sandgem
Summary: A small one shot between Ash and Misty hope you guys enjoy


One Shot

So basically I've had major writers block I haven't updated my story in almost 3 months and I'm so so sorry. I've also had exams since November and they last until June and I'm working my backside of revising try to pass as they'll help me to get into my college so major pressure anyway I was just watching some cheesy romance film and was inspired by this for some reason here's the one shot probably not my best writing probably some of my worst anyway so here's my one shot hope you enjoy feel free to leave a review :)

Also I apologise for want spelling mistakes , dodgy grammar and punctuation and anything and most likely everything which is a typo. As I've said not written in months so I'm a tad rusty

24th December -Christmas Eve

Trudging along through the thick snow on the outskirts of Pallet Town, there was girl of 16 her majestic fiery Orange hair tussled due to the harsh winter icy wind which blew into her face while the snow dotted her thick winter coat. She kept her head down pressing forward with a gift tucked close to her chest determined that nothing would stop her from getting to see the one person she wanted to reach Ash Ketchum.

Else where in Pallet Town stood a tall boy of 16 with raven black hair as dark as the night sky. Ash Ketchum,warming his hands over the cosy log fire , his trusted partner Pikachu curled up in a ball his face nuzzled into his tail in front of the glowing fire. Ash smiled down at his partner and remembered everything they'd been through , his mother upstairs asleep in bed while he was still awake. Ash walked into the dinning room and stared down at the gift on the table he smiled down at it , the blue box with an aqua ribbon wrapped around. The gift which he spent months trying to find and he almost gave up until he saw it the perfect present to cool down her fiery personality. He sighed and sat back down he looked at the time almost ten o'clock at night realising how time slowly passed he was going to head to Cerulean City the next evening to drop her gift off.

Misty has pushed her way through the on going blizzard and arrived outside the Ketchum household. She took a deep breath the cold air like knives in her lungs and throat as she took it. She knocked on the door, 3 clear loud knocks she prepare herself to see her friend she hadn't seen in years, yes they talked over the phone and sent letters and emails. But they hadn't seen each other since she travelled with him for a short amount of time whilst he had competed in the battle frontier. She smiled at all the memories they had together some of them unforgettable and irreplaceable. The door opened and there stood the boy she remembered only he wasn't a boy he was a man he was taller more muscular and his facial features where more defined. But the one thing she realised hadn't changed was his Auburn eyes they were still full of concern and showed his emotion no matter how much a brave front he tried to put on she could always see how he felt. She blushed realising she had been staring at him longer than she should have but couldn't help but smiles as be still had the same goofy grin as he did when they were 10 years old.

Ash heard the door knock he wondered who would be calling at this hour and daring enough to go out in the blizzard. He sighed and stood up and walked towards the door he swung it open to see the girl he couldn't take his mind off. She was there her porcelain skin on her fave her cheeks tinted pink to the harsh weather , her orange hair messed up framing her face and her turquoise eyes staring right back into his. She had grown up filled out more no longer a girl but a woman. He smiled his goofy grin down at her and she smiled back. Remembering the ongoing blizzard he smiled and invited her inside to the warmth of his home.

Ash smiled at her "M-Misty what are you doing going out in this whether?"

He looked down with her with concern in his eyes. She smiled back at him realising it felt like the old times.

Misty took a deep breath "I came to drop your Christmas present off , I would of been here sooner but the blizzard arrived earlier than expected and I got caught in it"

Ash nodded his head "This couldn't of waited till tomorrow."

He shook his and and smiled "Well then come inside you look freezing you need to warm up."

Misty nodded taking of her coat and shivering "Thankyou"

Ash gave her a soft smile "No problem what are friends for , sit down while I make you a hot chocolate."

Misty looked hurt as he said what are friends for, the boy she crushed on for years, no not a crush. She loved him she loved her best friend and he didn't feel the same. Misty felt as if the whole journey had been a waste.

As Ash walked to the kitchen he could of sworn he saw disappointment on her face as he said friend he shook his head, There's no way Misty feels the same about me I'm probably still an immature kid on her eyes. He finished making the hot chocolate and handed one over to Misty and they drank in silence. Ash finished his cup and remembered he had his present to give her, he stood up off the sofa and walked towards the table to pick up his gift.

Misty noticed Ash had walked off and as quickly as he left he came back with a box in his hand. She smiled remembering she had his present to give her , Misty had it in her coat pocket , she walked towards it collecting her gift and walking back in front of Ash.

She smiled at Ash and handed him the present "Happy Christmas"

He nodded and took the gift in his hand carefully unwrapping it. When he saw what it was he couldn't help but smile it was a photo of him and Misty arms around each other smiling to the camera whilst on the ST Anne , Ash remembered that trip it was a disaster quite literally he smiled knowing at least they made it through together.

He smiled at her a sincere smile "Thankyou I love it, it brings back so many memories, I never want to forget."

Misty blushed at this but couldn't help smile. Ash remembered he had his gift for her and handed it over.

He shyly looked towards the ground " I'm sorry if you don't like it I tried I spent months trying to find the perfect give."

Misty opened the box she saw one of the most beautiful things she had seen in her life. It was a silver sterling necklace with a deep blue pendant charm on in the shape of a heart. She blushed and realised she had never had such an amazing gift from anyone before nothing that meant as much as the present Ash had given her.

She turned to Ash and looked up at him she ran into a hug and wrapped her arms around him. "I love it I've never has anything so beautiful in my entire life, it has to be one of the best presents I have been given thank you so much. Can you put it on for me."

Ash blushed and hugged her back before smiling down at her "Of course I'll put it on for you"

He took the necklace out of the box and box and stood behind Misty , he pushed her hair to the side. His fingers coming in contact with her skin causing both of them to feel electricity between the contact. He placed the necklace around her neck and fastened the chain. Misty held the heart and looked down at the gift Ash had gotten her she noticed an engraving on the back which read 'A and M' she couldn't help but feel her heart melt at what she read. Ash noticed she had read it and couldn't help but smile down before moving his lips next to her ear.

He whispered "I'm glad you like it a beautiful gift like that deserves to be around the neck of an even more beautiful person."

Misty couldn't help but blush until her face went as red as her hair. Ash wrapped his arms around Misty's waist and span her round before pressing his forehead to hers.

He closed his eyes and whispered "I mean everything and I don't regret what I'm about to do"

He closed his eyes and closed the gap between his and her lips. Misty felt shock but realised she wanted this and closed her eyes before kissing back. He pulled away quicker than Misty had hoped pressing his forehead back to his.

He looked deep into her eyes "I don't regret that and I won't regret this I love you Misty Waterflower"

Misty's heart skipped a beat and looked back into his Auburn eyes "I love you Ash Ketchum and I will never love another"

Both teens grinned at this before kissing again and pulling apart.

Misty smiled "Merry Christmas Ash"

Ash nodded and smiled back "This is one Christmas I will never forget."


End file.
